Totally Random Without a Reason: ERROR
by XioneNox
Summary: Once again, announce your voided sanity to the world with an explosion. Not a rewrite but rather a new library for a new pack of randomness! [Author's head scanning in progress...please be patien..zzzz] Result: ERROR 404


**A/N:**

 **I doubt that anyone here remembers me anyway so let's just cut o the chase. I'm Ryri, just a random teen with limited access to computers and obsessions towards the weirdest things. if you want a more epic introduction and skip my whiny complaints about stuff that's absolutely not relevant in the least, feel free to skip all my Author's Notes. I'm just doing it to extend the word count anyway. No, seriously, I'm serious. I still can't get rid of my 1000 word limit until now. I don't really care about reviews since that section's a double edged sword so PM me random stuff instead, cat videos are fine. Rabbits die of loneliness you know?**

* * *

"Aye guys, news flash!"

Ryri declared as she dropkicked the flimsy door. For once in two whole years, she finally decided to use the door although not in the way it was intended to. Her short choppy hair black as ever with her trademark thin streak of barely visible red hair. Despite wearing a cheongsam-esque two piece, she was nowhere near elegant and/or ladylike at all.

The door of the shabby wooden building burst into large pieces. As it fell to the ground, it kicked up the layers of dust that had been collecting forever into the air. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to kick down the door of a supposedly abandoned house with tons of signs with your own name pointing at the entrance after all...got to work on that. More importantly, hooray for the flashy entrance!

Through the cloud of dust, Ryri was only able to vaguely identify a frozen heap of what seems to be several human males. Through a few years of waiting, the thick dust on them had already hardened, forming a shell of some sort. They even grew a beard from all that waiting.

How is that even scientifically possible? Don't ask. Nobody knows how common sense works here either.

"So this is where they were."

Madoka entered reluctantly. She had a dampened napkin held over her nose and mouth to help suppress her coughing fit. She observe the boys carefully while Ryri busied herself fumbling around cobwebs.

"What do you think happened to them, Ri...Ryri?"

"I dunno, is fossilising oneself a new trend? I swear teenagers are cuckoo."

"Speak for yourself." Madoka rolled her eyes as she muttered.

"What's that, Amano? You fancying a trip to my precious piranha pool?"

Ryri threatened. The oversized spiders she had caught in a net to use as the boys wake up call struggled. Their strength toppled Ryri over several times, making the tension in that scene close to zero. Madoka on the other hand was busy containing her laughter.

"Your piranhas already died from starvation long ago anyway." Madoka stated as she sneakily wiped away tears that managed to escape her eyes.

"No way."

From the shock, Ryri dropped the humongous butterfly net containing the spiders. Although not much, they quickly scurried out. The first thing they did was revenge - a chomp on Ryri's smelly empty head that's undeniably filled with junk.

"You mean P. Pi number 1 to 52 all died?" Ryri bawled.

"You suck at naming." Madoka couldn't help but point out.

"Oh well, guess I should just tie Gingka to my piranha tank as emergency food supplies for my next batch of P. Pi then." At this point, Ryri had already stopped crying. Guess that's how you take mood swings to the extreme. "Shounen anime protagonists never die because of their shounen anime protagonist powers anyway."

Yep, Gingka is definitely screwed the next time Ryri decides to disappear long term again. The Kumagawa Misogi (Medaka Box) brand literal screws.

With the holy snap of an Authoress' finger, the annoying spiders were relocated to the slumbering males' heads.

"Alrighty then, wake up you pricks."

The first one to wake up was none other than Masamune.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

His scream kept going on and on. It instantly woke up the other three.

"You're noisy Masamune, let me slee-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What are you two...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Masamoo-moo shuddap and let me finish my ice cream...ugh...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Following Masamune, Gingka, Yuki and also Yuu woke up to see spiders chowing away at their own heads. Looking away, they see more on each other's heads. The process went on in a loop and ended up in an infinite scream.

Ryri, do something about them.

That was probably what Madoka was trying to say amidst the screams. Unfortunately, Madoka failed when she turned to ask for help from Ryri. Ryri was eating enjoying the view, hands digging into a bag of crispy chips every few seconds and stuffing them into her mouth.

Beside her were floating illuminated words saying: **I won't be able to hear anything you say. Muted and ear plugged. Chips stealing are also a big NO-NO. Terms and conditions don't apply.**

Madoka gave up. She won't try to rely on that chaos fueled failure who dares call herself an authoress. Madoka herself isn't useless, she can do something for once too. Sometimes, a girl's gotta rely on herself rather than blindly seeking help after all.

Madoka walked out of the tiny house along with swarms of insects that were driven out by the quartet's unrealistic high pitched shrieks. Taking her time, she walked all the way from the mountains beside Metal Bey City where the little wooden house was positioned back to B-Pit. In the city, the residents were noisier than usual. People are already making up and widely spreading new rumours of the mountain being haunted. That was way too fast.

Madoka dug through the trash Ryri had left behind. The box was filled with the weirdest stuff, dangerous enough to be officially sealed and locked in a room to prevent idiots from destroying the whole world with it. Madoka grabbed a weird looking gun, determination filled her as she exited her basement.

This time, I'll be the one to save the world (from those four's screaming and a chips eating nutso).

Madoka thought. To get to the entrance that also serves as an exit for B-Pit, Madoka would have to walk pass the television she had forgotten to switch off. A glance of the television screen was a bad mistake. Her favourite drama about a love triangle between a purple dinosaur, a broken animatronic and a teletubby was airing.

"Oh...no...cannot resist..."

Madoka's world saving was delayed for two whole hours.


End file.
